Pet Store
The Goat City Pet Store is the same concept as the Wiki Orphanage, but with fuzzy companions instead of Wiki Children. Simply post that you'd like to adopt one of the pets here on this article's talk page, then remove their photo and information, then put it in your home. We have the right to refuse any customer. Pets Currently Available ' Neutral Chao' A Chao (チャオ, Chao? pronounced like "chow", in singular and plural form) is a lifeform from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. After five to six Chao years have passed, the Chao will either reincarnate or die. If the Chao has lived a happy life, it will be surrounded by a pink cocoon, and will be reborn as an egg and hatch as a Baby Chao. However, a Chao that has been ignored and abused during its lifetime will surround itself with a gray cocoon, that will leave nothing behind after vanishing. This Chao is very neutral in alignment, and will blindly obey whatever it's master asks it to do. There are 3 available. Dark Chao When this Chao was young, it was attacked, thrown, stepped, on, and it's cruel ownerr took its food while it was eating. As a result, it is rude and mean, and steals from humans whenever it gets the chance. However, it's heart is not made of stone, but rather enshrouded in darkness. It still has some emotion left, as shown by the fact that every night, when every one else is asleep, it stares at the moon and cries spiteful tears. There's only one available. 'Hero Chao' The Hero Chao was raised in the lap of luxury, and was always taught to respect others. Because of this, it grew up to be extremely kind and forgiving, especially to it's friends. There's only one available. 'Grunnies' The Grunny is a species of leporidae that mutated due to the results from the G-Virus. They reproduce rapidly, which is why it's not suggested to have two in one household. The Grunny is a stocky bodied creature with stubby rounded ears and red eyes set in the front of its head. They have four sharp fangs but a severe under bite, and a small nose. Their noticeable characteristic is their green fur while their tail remains fluffy and white. However, some rare Grunnies are purple. They also have voracious appetities. As lab animals they were used for experimentation purpose, many expiring due to reactions from various injections. There are 5 available. 'Hypno Kalf-Breeds' A breed of cat that is half Hypno Kat, half regular cat. This gives them the appearance of regular cats, and the abilities of Hypno Kats. Like Hypno Kats, they are extremely nervous and cannot sit still. Unlike Hypno Kats, who are all genderless (These Half-Breeds were cloned), all Kalf-Breeds are female, but cannot breed. There are 7 available. 'Lumpy Space Predator' Essentially the Lumpy Space Version of a cat or dog, Lumpy Space Predators often keep Lumpers company in their homes, serving as life-long companions. They are available in Goat City, as well. There is only 1 available. 'Bengal Beyal' Bengal Beyal is a large teal cat-like creature, with razor sharp teeth and retractable claws. He has yellow-green eyes with pinkish-red pupils. He has a pair of very short teal-colored ears, resembling that of a cat. Small sections of his right foreleg and hind leg are invisible (or non-existent), and his tail seems to be made of magenta tentacles that extend from his body. He has small magenta bumps that come out various places on his back and chest as well. Beyal can create a lure from his mouth that resembles the head of a kitten. He can also turn his kitten tongue upside-down, this may be to scare his opponents. He has a very sadistic personality. -Taken- 'Rainicorn' Rainicorns are unicorn creatures with almost a full rainbow of colors down their body. All rainicorns possess the ability to fly by intercepting beams of reflected sunlight and "dancing around on them." They also have the ability to change the color of any object by shooting it with a chromatic beam fired from their horns, and the power to stretch their bodies out to various lengths. Here in the pet store, there is one female Rainicorn. 'Fire Wolf' Fire Wolves are playful creatures that have black fur with what looks like cracks on them. Their eyes are bright yellow with orange pupils. Fire wolves will occasionally burst into flames for a moment. Their natural enemies are snow creatures, such as the Snow Golem. There are currently 1 available. 'Puppy' This little puppy was found abandoned in the forest surrounding Mount Cragdor. He's white with black paws, as well as the tip of his tail. Category:Locations Category:Stores